Suddenly He Came
by NightBlitz
Summary: Erza and Simon were planning to get married but fate didn't go their way, Simon died in a traggic car accident a few days before their wedding. Due to the accident, Erza promised herself to not like or loved any men. Ur Fullbuster then took her as a maid, even offered her to stay in the mansion and that's where Erza met Jellal and Gray, the sons of Ur.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Prologue

Suddenly He Came

Prologue

**NightBlitz** : Hye guys, this is my first fanfic, and I really hope, you like it. Please forgive for my bad and wrong grammar, if I didn't update the story for too long. And also this will be a little bit OOC...so please enjoy...but first let me confirms something first...This will be a darker story which means there will be blood, killing, revenge, psycho-ness, by that means that one of your favourite character from Fairy Tail might be a psycho loving monster so please be aware and another notes..this story will focused on one couple only and only a slight moment of any other couples.

Summary : Erza and Simon were planning to get married but fate didn't go their way, Simon died in a traggic car accident a few days before their wedding. Due to the accident, Erza promised herself to not like or loved any men. Ur Fullbuster then took her as a maid, even offered her to stay in the mansion and that's where Erza met Jellal and Gray, the sons of Ur. Jellal treated Erza coldly and hated her. For him, girls is just the same, none of them were perfect in his eyes.

"I don't understand, why Mom even let you stay here?"

"Because I worked here and I'm sorry if my presence here bother you so much"

But not long after that, Jellal fall for Erza because of her kindness and even Erza liked him. In addition, Gray returned from his studies, a womanizer liked Erza too. Gray even made a bet with Jellal to fight for Erza's heart. Both of them fell in love with her. Who will Erza choose?

Genre : Romance, Hurt and Comfort, Drama, Friendship

Disclaimer : I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.

* * *

Suddenly He Came

Prologue

Sanctuary Road

**A TRAGGIC** car accident occured on Sanctuary Road and caused a major jam on the road. A blue, new-branded car that was moving fast and was out of control, crashed the borderline of the road and crashed a small car that was coming from the opposite direction. The impact of the crash can be heard until one kilometer away.

The blue, new-branded car that was out of the control was blown away due to the impact and spinning 360 degrees before it landed on the road in an upside-down condition. The driver was seen was vomited from the car through the shattered front mirror of the car and landed on the solid hard road. The person beside the driver had a slight injury and several cuts. The car was in bad shape. The front mirror of the car was shattered, the skin of the car was scratched really badly, the front of the car was smacked, while the other car was spun in mid-air due to the hard impact and still rotated on the road before it stopped by the road side.

Several cars that were passing by on the road, parked their car by the roadside, and went to the accident spot and lent a hand. A blink of an eye, the road was crowded and boisterous.

* * *

**ERZA** groaning in pain, she saw a bloodied man, not far where she was standing. She corrected her glasses, taking a good look at the man and with power that she had left, she walked to the man, ignoring the slight pain she felt.

"Simon...Simon..." Erza yelled.

"Please calm down, ma'am" Someone tried to calm Erza that were crying so badly.

"Simon...Simon..." Erza cried while kneeling on the ground while her body was shivering. She looked at the bloodied man that was lying in front of him. Erza shaking the bloodied man body but he didn't wake up. He was breathing heavily and his eyes still not opened. Erza shakes his body again and placed her hand on his body. The man opened his eyes but his vision was a little bit blurry but he could hear every words that Erza was saying.

"Simon...I love you...so please...don't give up on me..." Erza begged as she placed her hands on his neck lifting his up and put his head on her lap. Tears came rolling down her cheeks and falling down on Simon's shirts. Simon's breathed heavily and coughed out blood.

"I'm sorry, Erza. I couldn't...keep our promise...but at least...you're still alive...you can still...continue...your life" Simon said, without noticing a single tear came out from his eyes, rolling slowly on his cheek.

"No,*sniff*please don't leave *sniff* me" Erza begged.

"Why should...I leave you...? I love you...so much...you know" Simon said as he stroke her scarlet hair. Erza couldn't hold it any longer. Tears rapidly rolling down her cheeks. She held his hand that were stroking her hair just now, and she placed it near her cheek. Simon smiled.

"Well then...Erza...I will take...my leave now..." Again, tears rolling down her cheeks rapidly.

"H-Huh? N-No wait..Wait..." Erza shouted, totally ignoring the people that were watching her. Her hands trembled in fear as she touched his skin.

"Bye...Er-chan. I love...you..." Simon closed his eyes slowly as he let out her last breath. Simon died in her arms, it's totally akward that the man that died in her arms and not the other way around.

"Simon..." Erza shook his body gently but her effort was meaningless. Simon had already leave her, leave her alone. She will never see her face now, she will never see his smile, she will never hear his laugh and importantly, she will never feel his love again. Everyone had leave her, first her parents and now her beloved had leave her. How come world can be so...cruel. Someone really important had leave her. Erza was just kneeling there. She can't feel her body anymore. She looked at Simon's face for the last time.

That day, 14 June, someone that she holds dear died in her arms. She wiped her tears. No, someone precious from her life leave her alone in this filthy world. Her fate was just too cruel, she lost her parents when she was just five and now she lost someone precious to her. To precious to her that no one can replace his place. Now, what...? What she'll do now?

Less than 30 minutes after Simon's death, the fire siren and the polices were heard from afar and arrived on the accident spot. The firefighters quickly helped the victim of the accident while the polices were doing their thing, controlling the traffic. Then, the ambulance arrived on the scene. The paramedics quickly gave some treatment to the victim and at the time, Erza saw Simon's were lifted up by two paramedics and were escorted to the hospital for postmortem along with three blonde's that Erza believed that them were the victim of her rage. While Erza was in her thought, someone tapped her shoulder from the back. Erza tilted her head and saw a policewoman stood behind her.

"Miss, are you by the way, have any relation with the victim?" she asked coldly.

"Yes, I'm her fiancee" Erza said and the policewoman nodded and wrote something on her note while chewing a gum in her mouth.

Out of nowhere, they was a pair of eyes that watched Erza in hatred.

* * *

**_*Time Skip*_**

* * *

Celestial Hospital

**THE FUNERAL **was conducted with the exception of Simon's parent except for her younger sister, Kagura since their parents died years ago. Erza was accompanied by Kagura who was standing next to her. She didn't believe at first that Simon died but when she arrived at the funeral, she cried, tears came rolling down her cheeks, as she was hugged by Erza. Result from the postmortem said that Simon died because of brain hemorrhage - an escape of blood from a ruptured blood vessel.

Erza that was accompanied by Kagura, remained silent. On the graveyard, she looked at Simon sadly. Her heart shattered to pieces but even so, she accepted the fate. Every lives will fall soon or later.

The funeral went on for one hour and each of everyone took their leave and only Erza and Kagura were there. They went to Simon's grave, crept nearer. Kagura looked sadly at Simon's grave. Her beloved brother had joined her parents and only her still stayed in the filthy world. Erza crept nearer to the grave and whispered to it like he was talking to Simon.

"Simon...whatever happen...Er will love you no matter what. Er promise that Er will never replace you. In my heart, you're the one so please rest in peace. Bye, Simon" And with that, the facade that plastered on Erza's face were torn apart, blown by the wind and flew to the blue sky. She can't hold it anymore. The feelings were pierecing through her.

"Death come in many way, isn't that right?" a voice said to her and Erza tilted her head and saw a blonde man and a brunette who were walking to her. The brunette smiled to her while the blonde waved at her.

"Millianna...Sho..." Erza wiped her tears and ran to them, giving them a hug.

"Long time no see...Er-chan..." The bruenette said while the blonde just smiled. "We're just arrived here, today and we're so sad for Simon. Sorry, Er-chan" Millianna cried in Erza's arm.

"No, its...okay and where's Wally?" Erza asked while comforted Millianna that was crying in her arm for his friend's death.

"Well, we invited him but he got many assigment to do and he's pretty busy now so he don't want to come. Oh, Wally send his regards and who's that?" Millianna pointed to Kagura who sat near Simon's grave silently. Kagura let out a heavy sigh.

"She's Kagura, Millianna! Simon's younger brother"Millianna nodded.

* * *

**NightBlitz **: So there is the chapter! I really hoped you like it! Please read and review as well! I'm sorry about the last scene between Erza and Simon, that's all I can do. Chapter 1 will be published soon! So, please stay tuned! Please REVIEW !

**Note **: I'll be updating once a week or two week and I'll notify you if I'm on a writer block or having a difficulties on updating. So, yeah. And I'll make a GrayLu story one-shot and a so please stay tuned as well.

_~I need you here~_

**Sayonara **- NightBlitz :**_D_**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Suddenly He Came

Prologue

**NightBlitz** : Hye guys, sorry for not updating, I'm really sorry. I was too engrossed with Fairy Tail Manga & Anime so I didn't get that much time on the fanfic. And also, I need to study a lot these year, because I had an important exam so I need to study often. Please forgive me, read this fanfic and give me a review. Thanks~

Summary : Erza and Simon were planning to get married but fate didn't go their way, Simon died in a car accident a few days before their wedding. Due to the accident, Erza promised herself to not like or loved any men. Ur Fullbuster then took her as a maid, even offered her to stay in the mansion and that's where Erza met Jellal and Gray, the sons of Ur. Jellal treated Erza coldly and hated her. For him, girls is just the same, none of them were perfect in his eyes.

"I don't understand, why Mom even let you stay here?"

"Because I worked here and I'm sorry if my presence here bother you so much"

But not long after that, Jellal fall for Erza because of her kindness and even Erza liked him. In addition, Gray returned from his studies, a womanizer liked Erza too. Gray even made a bet with Jellal to fight for Erza's heart. Both of them fell in love with her. Who will Erza choose?

Genre : Romance, Hurt and Comfort, Drama, Friendship

Disclaimer : I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.

* * *

Suddenly He Came

Chapter 1

Regalia Cafe

Regalia Cafe - a cafe that works for 14 hours a day. The cafe opened at 8 in the morning and closed at 10 p.m. The cafe was located near a convenient store and a sports shop. The cafe was also a block away from the train station so the cafe can be a nice stop before boarding the train. The cafe was pretty famous around Magnolia because the cafe provided their customers with tender loving care, their customers can be served by one of the waitress in the cafe.

It'd been two days that Erza worked in the cafe. Two days ago when she was looking a job and a shelter under the heavy rain, she saw an advertisement pasted on the door of the cafe, looking for someone to work as a waitress. And Erza really glad that she got the job and scored the interview with flying colours. She even got her own place to stay until she got enough money to buy a house or rented an apartment but for now, Erza will have to focus her attention on what she was doing, sweeping the dirty and dusty floor.

Erza had to admit that working in a high-class cafe is not easy like it seems. Most of the customers were really picky when it comes to how the food is presented or how clumsy is the waitress, which really gets on Erza's nerves. Yesterday was her first day job and it was really tiring. Every corner Erza goes picked order from the customers and every corner she goes again, fulfilling their customer demands and to make it even worse that the cafe lacked of their employees. Fortunately, there was Mirajane - the owner of the cafe along with her younger sister, Lisanna that made her felt better.

"Erza, you already clean the two tables that I had asked you?"

"Yes, Mira-san. Is there anything that I need to do before lunchbreak?"

Erza replied to her boss politely which make her boss, Mirajane smiled at her. Unlike most of her workmates, Mirajane is a nice and polite person. She always smiled and helped anyone in need. Erza also noticed that ever since she worked here, she always got sharp glares whenever she goes including in the restroom. She was hated by her workmates because she always caught Mirajane's attention.

"If you insist, send this to table #54 but be careful with that silver-haired woman, she's always making a fuss"

Erza smiled and nodded. She took the tray from Mirajane's hand, and went to table #54. Erza stopped a few metres from the table and placed their food on the table. She was about to leave when the silver-haired woman teased her.

"Hey, idiot! I didn't ordered this shit. How come you so careless?"

Erza shocked with the customer's attitude as she tried to negitiate with the customer.

"But miss, you just ordered two croissant, right? It even written here in these note" Even in a stressful situation like these, Erza defended herself. She even showed the woman in front her, the receipt.

"Hey, idiot! I didn't ordered this shit and don't try to fool me. I'm on a diet"

The silver-haired woman shouted at Erza again and her voice is even louder than before which make Erza speechless. She had to admit that she had no experience in something like this.

"Gray-kun, looked at this bitch trying to oppose me. I already said we should go somewhere else than this filthy place. If I knew that their waitress is dumb as this bitch in front of me, we should go to that steamboat restaurant that just opened across town"

The woman whined at the man beside her while she hugged his arm and brought it closer to her chest. But the raven-haired man didn't even paid attention to the woman but looked at Erza into the eyes. Sharply! Because of the man, shiver ran down through her spine. She realized that she was being watched.

"So, why you're still standing there like a bitch, bitch? Take this shit away. I want a hot milkshake and a chocolate cake. Make that two for my boyfriend as well"

Quickly, Erza took the plate and put it on the tray and went to Mirajane. No need for her to start a fight. Besides, 'Customer Always Right'. On her way, she heard that the woman still teasing her. She was jealous because her boyfriend is looking at Erza instead of her. Then, Gray joined her girlfriend, laughing at Erza.

Mirajane who was watching the whole scene, only could shook her head. This is going too far. She quickly rushed to Erza and noticed a single tear rolled down Erza's cheek.

"I'm so sorry, Erza. They really had gone too far this time and I'm sorry that I had involved you with these. It's not that I like their attitude but that man's mother is a regular customer so I had to listen to him. Sorry, Erza"

Even her heart just shattered to pieces just now but the comfort of Mirajane had healed her pain. She really grateful to have someone kind as Mirajane but unbeknown to her that they was a pair of eyes watched Erza with full of hatred.

* * *

The third day was pretty smooth for Erza because it was Sunday and the cafe lacked of customers. She was about to send a glass of orange juice to a table when she saw a woman was struggling with her laptop. There were many files scattered on the table and she saw the woman smacked her laptop lightly. Her face radiated a panic plus nervous look. She pressed some of the buttons on her laptop but nothing happened. She clicked on some files but it won't opened.

"Have a problem? Can I help?"

The woman lifted his face to see a scarlet-haired girl that was holding her glass of orange juice. She would be mad right now because this girl just disturbed her but her scarlet hair reminded her of someone but the vision in her heard was blurry.

"Are you having a problem with your laptop?"

"Yeah, most of the files that I want to use can't open. I tried but it still won't open"

"If you may.."

Before Erza could even finished her sentences, the short haired woman asked Erza to sit on the chair next to her. The short haired woman just watched Erza tapping on some buttons on the laptop and after a while, the files that she wanted can be use, thanks to Erza.

"For now, ..." "Call, me Ur" The short haired woman introduced herselves to Erza as if she knew what was Erza gonna say. "For now Ur-san, you still can use these files perfectly but I suggest that your laptop must be repaired and serviced to avoid something like this" Erza explained and Ur nodded in understandment.

"Wow, you're so good at this, Erza. I'm so proud of you"

Erza just smiled in return as she stood up to continue with the rest of her works that need to be done.

"You already want to go..."

There was a tiny bit dissapointment in Ur's voice, she didn't want Erza to leave her side.

"Yup, Ur-san. I want to continue with the rest of my works"

With that, Erza left Ur alone and went to the counter when Ur called her again.

"Erza, could you come here, please?"

Ur ordered a red velvet cakes to Erza and wanted Erza to send the food. Ur also contacted Mirajane to discuss with her.

* * *

Genesis Inn

Erza was so heartbroken today because she was fired yesterday just because she spent most of her time with Ur. Ur asked her to stay with her while she met her client because her laptop always making a fuss. Yesterday Mirajane was absence so her husband was handling the cafe and it make him mad that Erza didn't just continue her work but instead, spent her time with Ur. Another reason that made Freed fired her was because the lack of waitress in the cafe.

She had to admit that it was her fault, she spent her time with Ur and it made her forgot about the time but it was Ur that want her to help the woman. She didn't agreed at first but Ur already said to Mirajane that she wanted to borrow Erza for a while which Mirajane politely agreed. And because of that, Erza didn't do her work for at least 3 hours just because she was so busy managing the laptop and that was the third reason that Erza was fired.

Erza could accept that it was her fault, but when she was about to take her stuff from her room, her stuff was already thrown near the garbage can. She was forced to get out from the room on that day aswell. It getting worser when all of her personal clothes was thrown inside the garbage can by Freed's lackies, Bickslow.

Erza spent a night in an inn in the middle of Magnolia. So, that's why the cafe lacked of waitress if the owner's husband is like that but Erza had to give up. Freed is the husband of Mirajane and she mustn't oppose him even if she wanted to beat the crap out of him. She tried to sleep but her eyes won't just close. She kept thinking the events that had happenned, how her life was turned upside-down after Simon left her.

Simon...

Erza started to cry when she said that name. Hot tears streamed down her face. She didn't have any courage now. Simon, please give me some strength.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Suddenly He Came

Prologue

**NightBlitz** : I tried to update this fanfic quickly because I got a review from a guest and from Mikasa-Chan and I'm so happy. Also, because I'm so happy, I will make a new story with a crack-pairing couple fanfic (of course it's Fairy Tail). Post a crack-pairing couple of your choices and I'll select one of your choice. If you don't know what crack-pairing is, it's a couple that's completely doesn't have anything to do with love such as Stinglu-Sting and Lucy, Jelu-Jellal x Lucy or Colu-Cobra x Lucy, Rowen-Romeo and Wendy (I totally wish this will happen)...Onto the story...

Summary : Erza and Simon were planning to get married but fate didn't go their way, Simon died in a car accident a few days before their wedding. Due to the accident, Erza promised herself to not like or loved any men. Ur Fullbuster then took her as a maid, even offered her to stay in the mansion and that's where Erza met Jellal and Gray, the sons of Ur. Jellal treated Erza coldly and hated her. For him, girls is just the same, none of them were perfect in his eyes.

"I don't understand, why Mom even let you stay here?"

"Because I worked here and I'm sorry if my presence here bother you so much"

But not long after that, Jellal fall for Erza because of her kindness and even Erza liked him. In addition, Gray returned from his studies, a womanizer liked Erza too. Gray even made a bet with Jellal to fight for Erza's heart. Both of them fell in love with her. Who will Erza choose?

Genre : Romance, Hurt and Comfort, Drama, Friendship

Disclaimer : I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.

* * *

Suddenly He Came

Chapter 2

Fullbuster Residence

Today was the happiest day for Ur because she had found someone to become her P.A (Personal Assistant). She wasn't sure at first but after quite knowing her, Ur knew that she didn't make the wrong choice for picking her. She smiled as she ran down the stairs and spotted her first son, Jellal who was busy reading the newspaper while sitting on the chair in the dining room while her maid, Obaba was preparing breakfast. Jellal who was engrossed with the newspaper didn't realize that her mother already sat on a chair next to him.

"Jellal, I already got a Personal Assistant"

Jellal smiled at her mother, Ur. He rolled the newspaper and placed it next to his plate.

"Finally, mom. I already interviewed most of the girls in Magnolia and all of them you had reject" said Jellal to his beloved mother.

"That's because most of the girls only want status and money so that's why I rejected them. As in for men, I don't like their attitude one bit unless my Fullbusters want to fill in the spot"

"I don't know. Gray loved to work with women that he loves to enjoy with while my younger brother is too young to work since he still studying and he loves studying more than anything"

Ur just smiled and showed a 'thumbs up' to her eldest son.

"This girl will blow your mind for sure"

Jellal turned away when her mother talked about girls or women. For him, women are so annoying, always taking on advantage on people. Women always wasting their time in the restroom just to put on make up. Lipstick, eyelash then gossip that make him frustrated when she saw a woman except for her mother since her mother didn't wear any make up but still looks beautiful inside and outside but her mother was different. She loved to work with her own kind. And that topic, Jellal can't do anything to change her mother's mind. At least, her mother happy with it so what power could he had to change that.

But Ur's happiness didn't last long when her friend, Mirajane called her, saying that Erza was already fired by her husband without telling her first and since Erza didn't have any house or phone number, she couldn't contact her...

* * *

Erza checked out from the inn and now she was eating her breakfast at Mad-G, a fast food restaurant. She searched through the internet using the restaurant's WiFi networks. She had failed two interview today. The first one, she went to a bakery store. Erza was so happy that an advertisement was pasted on the door but the bakery store's owner wasn't there so she went to somewhere else. Then, Erza saw a boutique across the bakery store but her luck wasn't sided on her when they're already many girls and women were already queing outside the boutique. And now Erza was in a western cafe to fill her empty belly and tried to search some jobs with the cafe's WiFi networks. If lucks wasn't on her side, maybe she'll return to her village or asked some of her friends to help her. It's not like she wants to be a burden to her friends but she really need some supports.

After 30 minutes waiting, Erza finally got the foods she ordered. Blueberry cake and a chamomile tea. She searched and searched but most of the jobs need men instead of women. Finally, Erza gave up. She finished her lunch and quickly leave the cafe. She took out her phone and decided to contact her bestfriend, Millianna. It's been a week since their last met.

When Erza was about to contact her bestfriend, she saw a woman walked weakly to her and quickly, she helped the woman before she fell.

"What happened Ur-sama?" Erza heard a man shouted at the woman. Erza felt glad that someone was going to help her. The man came near Erza and lifted the woman and put it into a brand and luxurious car.

"Hey, there miss! Could you accompany my mistress to the hospital. You worked in this cafe, right?"

"Ummm, no I don't work here... but I knew... her..."

"Okay, then. Come in" After Erza entered the car, the man that adressed himself as Eve slowly drove the car to the nearest hospital.

* * *

It's been three days that Erza had been taking care of Ur. Even if she didn't know much about her but at least she helped people in need. And it had been three days aswell that Erza had been living in the hospital. Eve, the driver will come and vist her once in a while her son, Jellal had to atttend a meeting in Clover Town for a week so Erza had to take care of her. Erza was a little bit said about the woman, she had sons but none of them would come to visit so she decided to take care of her even though she can leave the woman right now.

Ur slowly opened her eyes when she saw a scarlet-haired woman was sleeping on a chair beside her. She looked at Erza deeply. She agreed with her mind that by looking at Erza, it reminded her of someone but as always her mind was so blurry but her scarlet-haired does remind her of someone. She was so happy to see Erza. Everytime she looked her, it made her feel relaxed, it made her feel so happy that Erza was beside her.

"Oh, Erza! Are you the one who been taking care of me?"

The said woman just nodded.

"Need something to eat or drink, Ur-san?"

"That would be great, I kinda feel hungry right now"

Erza went out from the room and quickly to the cafe at the first floor. She bought two chocolate doughnuts and two coffees. Then, she quickly went to Ur's room. When she entered, Ur looked at her and smiled. Somehow, that smile really calmed her right now.

"Ur-sama, are you really sure you want to leave" Eve asked his master with a thousand doubts. Because there's no one at mansion, her eldest son had a meeting for a week, her second son couldn't too because he is working while her youngest son is studying abroad. Her maid, Jenny quitted the job and Obaba just returned to her village to attend her grandson's wedding so there's no one at the mansion to take care of Ur.

"I already told you Eve that I will get more healthier at home than here"

"But, there's no one..."

Eve took a look at Erza.

"Is there something wrong, Eve?"

"Errr..Ur-sama, Jenny already quitted her job a few days ago and Obaba-san had take a one-week holiday to attend her grandson's wedding.

"That's not a problem, Eve. Besides, I had Erza with me..."

Suddenly, the whole room became quiet. Ur and Eve looked at Erza waiting for her answer. Ur knew about Erza a bit from Mirajane. She was a great cooker, a punctual person and always kept the cafe clean.

"Please Erza...don't dissapoint Ur-sama...'

Erza still stood there, speechless. She didn't know what to do, more likely she didn't know what to say. Nothing came through her mind at that moment. It would be heartbroken for Ur, if she didn't accept. She didn't have anywhere to stay either and this is one of a life time opportunity. Yup, that's her decision. Slowly, Erza nodded, accepting the offer. Eve and Ur smiled and hugged Erza. Somehow that hug reminded her of her late mother. A memories that she thrown far away and locked it.

* * *

Somewhere in Rosemary Village

**"**Makarov-san, please take care of my daughter. Please...I'm begging you..." A black-haired man knelt on the floor, begging to a short, white-haired old man.

"Why I need to do that? You want me to cut the bond of you and your daughter" The old man raised his voice, completely ignoring the black-haired man's request.

"No, you're not cutting our bond but simply saving my daughter. When my wife still alive, we're one happy family. We're rich at that moment but when she died, our family became poor. I...I...borrowed a lot of money from people to raise my daughter but now I had no money left and they're already said that if I didn't pay them this Friday, they'll kidnap my daughter and kill me. I rather give my life, then watching my daughter kidnap in front of my eyes"

"Fine then but...promise me that you will still alive to see your daughter, Ren"

"I don't know if I'm still alive after this, Gramps" Ren smiled and walked away from Makarov's house which was the FT Orpahanage Centre.

* * *

"Erza, what're you cooking?"

"I'm making soup, Ur-san. I can't make something spicy yet because you still sick"

Erza fed the chicken soup in Ur's mouth after cool it a bit.

"Is it bad?"

"No, it's delicious. You're so good at cooking, Erza. But after this, you don't have to cook anymore since Obaba will be returning home this evening"

"Oh, is that true, Ur-san. I can't wait to see her" She smiled to Ur but her smile quickly faded. Then, after this she doesn't have a single reason to stay here. Besides, today Jellal - Ur eldest son will also return home. Then, where should she stay after this? Where she will go? It been a week that Erza stayed here. She didn't work though so she didn't have any money. Her money still hadn't increase since that day. So, where shall she go? That question leaded her to a zero answer. Her best friend, Milianna always said that she can always go and stay in her house but she doesn't want to be a burden and besides Milianna still living with her family. Aside from that, she can't go to Show or Wally's house, well since they're men. If she wants to go to Simon's house, she can't because Kagura kicked her out. So, where shall she go?

Erza smile's faded when Ur said that Obaba will return to the mansion and unbeknownst to Erza that Ur was watching her.

* * *

NightBlitz95 : And dotted, Chapter 2 is finished. Yeah, I already finished this chapter. Is this chapter too long or too short. I tried to make a long chapter after this. So, please Read & Review. So far, I already got two reviews and I'm so happy... X3. Oh, yeah about the new story that I will be doing is Cobra - starring Cobra and Lucy and one more is a crack-pairing couple of your choice. X3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Suddenly He Came

Chapter 3

**NightBlitz** : I already finished this chapter a few days ago but I'm to lazy to update it...Sorry...and now onto the story...

Summary : Erza and Simon were planning to get married but fate didn't go their way, Simon died in a car accident a few days before their wedding. Due to the accident, Erza promised herself to not like or loved any men. Ur Fullbuster then took her as a maid, even offered her to stay in the mansion and that's where Erza met Jellal and Gray, the sons of Ur. Jellal treated Erza coldly and hated her. For him, girls is just the same, none of them were perfect in his eyes.

"I don't understand, why Mom even let you stay here?"

"Because I worked here and I'm sorry if my presence here bother you so much"

But not long after that, Jellal fall for Erza because of her kindness and even Erza liked him. In addition, Gray returned from his studies, a womanizer liked Erza too. Gray even made a bet with Jellal to fight for Erza's heart. Both of them fell in love with her. Who will Erza choose?

Genre : Romance, Hurt and Comfort, Drama, Friendship

Disclaimer : I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.

* * *

Suddenly He Came

Chapter 3

Last time on Suddenly He Came

"Oh, is that true, Ur-san. I can't wait to see her" She smiled to Ur but her smile quickly faded. Then, after this she doesn't have a single reason to stay here. Besides, today Jellal - Ur eldest son will also return home. Then, where should she stay after this? Where she will go? It been a week that Erza stayed here. She didn't work though so she didn't have any money. Her money still hadn't increase since that day. So, where shall she go? That question leaded her to a zero answer. Her best friend, Milianna always said that she can always go and stay in her house but she doesn't want to be a burden and besides Milianna still living with her family. Aside from that, she can't go to Show or Wally's house, well since they're men. If she wants to go to Simon's house, she can't because Kagura kicked her out. So, where shall she go?

Erza smile's faded when Ur said that Obaba will return to the mansion and unbeknownst to Erza that Ur was watching her.

* * *

Erza was busily feeding chicken soup to Ur which she liked so much. It was evening and it was raining cats and dogs outside. Erza suddenly remembered that it was the time for Ur to take her medicine.

"Ur-san, I want to take your medicine from the kitchen, kay?

Without waiting for reply, Erza bursted through the door and went to the kitchen to take the medicine that she placed in the cabinet. Because of too fast, Erza tripped on the staircase and was about to fell on the floor when...

Bhukk!

She landed on someone chest. A muscular hand wrapped her waist tightly, preventing Erza from falling. In that quick situation, everything happened spontaneously. Erza was also wrapped her arm around someone waist. She was hugging and she was been hugged. Two things that happened in the same time. But the scent of the one who hugged Erza really stinged her nose. It was too darn good...Hhmmmm...

Oopps! Quickly, Erza released the embrace and that someone released her also. Erza's face reddenned and could even match her scarlet hair. The two began to blush, embarrassed by their own act. Speechless. But if it's not for that, she would have a bruise on her forehead. And maybe could even took many day to recover.

Jellal watched as Erza's face reddenned like her scarlet hair. He stared at Erza sharply, who's so embarrassed which make her look so cute. Cute? Out of nowhere, that words came from inside his mind. Cute. He had never praised a girl before. But this time, his mind said that the woman standing embarrasely in front of him is cute. It's not make any sense!

"Erza, why must you run? This house isn't that big. Oh, Jellal you return early. I thought you going to return during the weekend"

Jellal heard what her mother, Ur said but he didn't say anything. He looked to her mother and slowly came to her. His eyes looked at Erza who was standing there speechless. Jellal could feel that his heart was beating really fast. He could feel that a weird feeling came inside his body. A feeling that was long gone but today, it came.

"Jellal?"

"You're okay, Mom? Eve contacted me that you're was not feeling very well so I came here as fast as I could"

"Well, I'm fine. Why don't you call me first that you're going to come home. Someone had take care of me"

Then, the two Fullbusters looked at Erza. Jellal asked her mother, 'who's she?' via eyes contact which make her mother chuckled.

"Erza. Isn't she lovely?"

Because of Jellal focused too much on Erza, he just heard her mother said the word 'lovely'.

"I know that she's cute and lovely, I asked what's her name?"

Ur laughed when he heard her son praising Erza and Erza on the other hand, began to blushed even harder while Jellal didn't understand why her mother laughed.

"I said her name is Erza, Jellal. Erza Scarlet"

Jellal embarrassed of himself.

"Erza had been taken care of me for the past few days. She helped cleaning the house and cooked for me, that's why I become more healthier this day"

"That's good to know because I couldn't focus on my job there because I was thinking of you"

"So you didn't finish the job yet?"

Jellal shook his head in reply.

"So, you must go back there, huh"

"Yup, but I think it wouldn't take too long since I already finished half of it or I could just sent Sho there. Well, I'm off to my room. I want to take a shower"

"But Jellal, you're room wasn't clean yet"

"It's okay..."

Ur just watched as his eldest son went to his room and somehow, Ur felt very sad for Jellal. His husband entrusted the company to her and she wanted to give the company to her sons but only Jellal shows some interest while his other sons, she could say that they didn't care about the family business. Ur could only let out a sigh.

'Sho?' Erza thought to herself.

* * *

Erza stared around in Obaba's room that she used for temporarily. When she went to the kitchen to clean the dishes, she bumped into Erza again. Luckily, the eexpensive bowl and glass that she was holding didn't fall. Erza realised that his eyes was glaring at her with full of hatred. Well yeah, always bumped into him, even she didn't like it.

But still, Erza could say that Ur's son was very handsome. Even hotter than when she first met her because he was shirtless. She was blushing at that moment. Her face could even match her scarlet hair. She was spacing out when Jellal put his hand on top of her shoulder and shook her. Erza blushed even more when their face was just an inches away. It took Jellal five seconds to realise what happened and backed away from her. Erza could even see that even he was blushing like mad.

Then, Erza remembered that she was only staying here for a while and in a couple of hours, Obaba will come and she will take her leave. She's only here to take care of Ur because her sons can't come back due to their own matters but where shall she go? That's the only question that been bugging her ever since this morning.

Knocks at the door brought Erza back to reality. She quickly opened the door. Erza thought that it was Ur but when she opened the door, she saw Jellal was standing there, glaring at her.

"Is there something you want, sir?" Erza asked.

"Umm, my Mom wants to see you" He replied coldly and slowly walked away from the room.

Erza went to Ur's room and saw Ur was resting on her bed. Ur asked Erza to make tea and invited Jellal to have tea in the house. Erza nodded and went to the kitchen to make tea while Ur went downstairs and waited at the dining room. Finished making tea, Erza put some biscuits and crackers on a small plate and placed the jug of tea and the plate with biscuits and crackers on a tray and brought it to the dining room. She placed it on the big wooden table and poured some tea on a cup for Ur. Then, Erza went upstairs to invite Jellal. She went to Jellal's room and knocked it but she didn't get any reaction. She knocked it again but still no reaction. She looked around the floor but he's not there. Suddenly, Erza saw Jellal. He was at the balcony. He walked slowly to the balcony and greeted the man but she didn't get any reactions. Maybe, he heard it but pretended that he didn't hear it, Erza thought to herself. She was about to leave when a hand suddenly grabbed her hand. She turned around and saw that Jellal was really behind her, glaring at her deadly again.

Erza was about to ask to let her go and she opened her mouth but no words came out while the blue-haired guy still glaring at her.

"What's your real purpose here, huh? What's your purpose on taking care of my mother, huh?" Jellal asked Erza.

Just like a shattered glass, her heart just shattered when she heard what Jellal'd said. She was taking care of Ur just because she wanted to help her since her sons were unavailable so he decided to take care of her. She wasn't stealing anything since she came here sincerely.

"I don't understand, why Mom even let you stay here?"

"Because I worked here and I'm sorry if my presence here bother you so much" Erza replied.

Jellal's eyes glared at Erza's face, completely hated Erza for no reasons.

"I don't know what your aim in this house. What you really want, I really don't care. But if something happens to my Mom, I'll find you even if you run away from the house, I'll look for you so if you don't want things like that, tomorrow please get out of the house and it's official" Jellal said and walked away to join her Mom, leaving a brokenhearted Erza.

Erza was speechless. Nothing could she said right now. Didn't really expect to hear it from someone that she barely knew.

"Understand?"

* * *

NightBlitz95 : Yeah, Chapter 3 is finished. Enjoy ;D


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Suddenly He Came

Chapter 4

**NightBlitz** : I didn't even know that I get that much of reviews, thank you guys...

Review's Reply

Mikasa-Chan ; Thanks, Mikasa. I'll try to update faster after this.

Iceprinceryuu ; Wohoo, thank you so much. About Gray, he'll come in the next chapter. Sorry.

ameria ; Thanks for following.

nora ; I'll try. Thanks for reading.

snow White ; Sorry for the cliff, haha but thank you so much for reading my fanfic.

And thank you for those who leave a review, thank you so much, I loved you guys and I'll make a Gruvia Story next, so I hoped you guys keep following me... ;3

Summary ; Erza and Simon were planning to get married but fate didn't go their way, Simon died in a car accident a few days before their wedding. Due to the accident, Erza promised herself to not like or loved any men. Ur Fullbuster then took her as a maid, even offered her to stay in the mansion and that's where Erza met Jellal and Gray, the sons of Ur. Jellal treated Erza coldly and hated her. For him, girls is just the same, none of them were perfect in his eyes.

"I don't understand, why Mom even let you stay here?"

"Because I worked here and I'm sorry if my presence here bother you so much"

But not long after that, Jellal fall for Erza because of her kindness and even Erza liked him. In addition, Gray returned from his studies, a womanizer liked Erza too. Gray even made a bet with Jellal to fight for Erza's heart. Both of them fell in love with her. Who will Erza choose?

Genre : Romance, Hurt and Comfort, Drama, Friendship

Disclaimer : I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.

* * *

Suddenly He Came

Chapter 4

Last time on Suddenly He Came

"I don't know what your aim in this house. What you really want, I really don't care. But if something happens to my Mom, I'll find you even if you run away from the house, I'll look for you so if you don't want things like that, tomorrow please get out of the house and it's official" Jellal said and walked away to join her Mom, leaving a brokenhearted Erza.

Erza was speechless. Nothing could she said right now. Didn't really expect to hear it from someone that she barely knew.

"Understand?"

* * *

What could Erza do is just nodded in understandment. A single tear escaped her eyes and rolled down her cheek, rolling down until it dropped to the floor.

But in that sad moment aswell, Erza was also confused because just now Ur told her that she should move from Obaba's room to the guest room upstairs beside Ur's room. Ur told her to stay here for a little while, completely opposite with her son that wanted her to leave the house as fast as she could.

"Thank you" Erza said to herself.

* * *

Saturday morning had arrived and as soon the dawn arrived, Erza'd already packed her things. All her clothes and personal stuff had been placed in her bags. She had to leave from the house before Ur wake up because her son, Jellal will make a logic excuse about her leave although she felt sad to leave the house.

Hhmmm... Erza thought for a while. At first sight from Erza's perspective, she could sworn that Jellal was a very handsome man but suddenly that handsome face turned ugly when it comes to his feeling. He didn't even know Erza, but kept on thinking that she was a bad girl. She helped her mother, it's that still said that Erza is a bad girl that taking advantage over his rich family.

Slowly, Erza opened the door of Ur's room for the last time. She sat on the bed and watched the rhthym of Ur's breath. She already had her medicine when she woke up at dawn and took a sleep after that maybe because the side effects of the medicine. Ur was getting really healthy for the past couple days, but need to follow the doctor's proposition and need to have the medicine according to the time given by the doctor.

Erza looked at Ur's face sadly. She wasn't ready to leave the one who'd been giving her a place to stay after been fired but she'd no other choice but to leave. Erza loved Ur so much, even treated her like her own child but today, that's all going to change.

Why is it so hard for her to find someone that really cared for her? After her mother's death, her father always came late to the house in a drunken state. His father had been fired numerous time and she was mocked at the school by her friend because of her father's behaviour. Because of her father didn't work, she'd been expelled from the school. Then, she was taken care by Makarov, an owner of an orphanage center. During the age of 18, she entered university and 5 years after that, she met Simon and that's where her love started to blossom but...14 June, Simon died in a car accident.

"Goodbye, Ur-san..."

Erza could only whispered. More liked that only her lips were moving but no words came out. Hot sincere tears came out even though, she promised herself that she wouldn't cry because she'd cried all night. Erza didn't really want to be separated with Ur because Ur was like a mother to her and she was like a daughter for Ur because she could feel a strong bond between the two of them. The bond that couldn't be see nor touch, but the bond that could be feel inside the heart.

"Goodbye Ur-san, I'll never forget you...I promise..."

* * *

Jellal knocked the door of Obaba's room since he knew that Erza used this room and since Obaba didn't return yesterday because she'd something important with her family. Jellal knocked the door once again but he got no reaction, he knocked it again but he got no reaction from the inside. Slowly, he opened the door. There was no one there except for some furniture and no Erza.

Jellal looked at the kitchen and the backyard but he didn't find Erza. He looked at her mother's room and saw that her mother was still sleeping. He let out a sigh, Erza must'd leave the house early in the morning, he thought but somehow he could felt a little bit sad and even himself didn't know the reason why. Jellal quickly shook his head, he was supposed to feel relieve that Erza'd already left and not felt sad.

But Jellal really regretted to make Erza left the house. Jellal entered her mother's room. Ur was already woke up, and saw her eldest son that was sitting on the bed. She smiled at her son.

"Jellal, could you please call Erza for me, I think I want to eat something special today?"

Jellal was speechless at that moment. What he'd to say to his Mom. He never lied before especially to her own mother.

"Err.. Mom, Erza went to the store to buy some groceries with Eve and then she said...that she...want to go to...to...the...bank"

Jellal said, he lied to her mother for the first time and he's not good at it.

"Oh, that's okay. Call Eve to buy some chickens and tom yum paste. I want Erza to make tom yum soup for me. It' delicious" Ur said.

Jellal just nodded.

"Call Eve, Jellal. I hope they hadn't return yet"

"Yes...yes Mom" Jellal replied and stood up, to leave the room before her mother's instinct started tingling. Now, what? What should he told her mother? Told that Erza'd leave the house because she'd something important to do. No, he can't. He didn't want to lie to her mother, again. Told her mother the truth. No, he can't. He didn't want her mother to feel sad or upset with him.

Jellal's answer

A. Lie to her mother.

B. Told her mother the truth.

C. Go find Erza, maybe she still wandering around Magnolia.

C. C was the best answer. Jellal was about to leave when her mother called her.

"Jellal, could you do me a favour?" Ur said.

"Anything for you, Mom" Jellal replied.

"This is about Erza. I knew that you didn't like woman but I want you to soften your heart around Erza. Don't treat her like any other girl. She might get upset and leave the house. I don't want her to leave. Please"

"O..okay, Mom"

What should he do now? He really didn't want her mother to feel sad because the last time, she was sad when his father died, three years ago due to his heart attack. As the eldest son, it's his job to cheer her mother but where could he find, Erza?

* * *

Erza was waiting for a bus and she just had a simple breakfast at a nearby cafe. A toast with a plain water, simple right? She was standing at the bus stop. It was about ten in the morning and the bus still hadn't arrive. She wasn't sure where to go but the place that she would to go is to visit her fiancée's grave, Simon. It's been a while. She hadn't say that name for a while now. Maybe too engrossed with helping Ur, she totally forgot about Simon.

Simon, a very massive, tall and muscular man. Some of his friends called him 'Giant' or Mr. Big Guy. He had long dark hair possessed two prominent bangs curving outwards on the front, framing and partially covering the upper part of his face.

But some of Erza's friend especially Millianna and Sho always said that he liked Simon because of his body. The reason that Erza loved him so much is because Simon's pure heart that accepted Erza for who she is. Millianna, Sho and Wally were all from rich people but there were orphans since they were born while Erza was from the poor family even though they live quiet good when her mother was still alive. Simon and Erza's love started to blossom when her friend, Millianna told her to date Simon. And then they were fiancées.

Even though they're fiancées, their love wasn't going smoothly because of Simon's siste, Kagura that really hated her. Kagura said that Erza was taking advantage over their rich family but obstacles by obstacles, they were ready to be united as husband and wife, more likely a family but a sudden tragedy trapped them.

A few days before their wedding will be hold, Simon was feeling a little bit weird. He will get so jealous when he saw that Erza hanging out with some male friends, especially Sho and Wally. Erza tried to confirm that's nothing going on between the three of them but Simon didn't really believe what Erza'd to say.

That night, 14 June. They were having a dinner at the most luxurious restaurant in town. The 5-star rated restaurant was located near the Sanctuary Road. Erza and Simon was simply having their dinner and chatted a lot when Simon was pressing on the whole problem. Erza tried her best to calm Simon but the he won't listen. Simon blamed Erza that she was dishonest with the whole relationship and agreed with her sister, Kagura that Erza was trying to take advantages over their rich family and the whole restaurant was turned upside down.

On their way home, Simon didn't even stop talking and kept on blaming her. Erza could even remember what they said that day.

_"Kagura's right, you're taking advantage on me" Simon raised his voice._

_"I'm not Simon, I love you for who you're" Erza replied, facing Simon who was sitting on the seat next to her._

_"Your words mean nothing to me, I want our relationship to stop here and now" _

_"Why? Why you believe your sister and not have a single faith on me? Why you didn't even believe what I said. Am I that pitiful in your eyes, Simon. I don't intend to take advantage on your rich family. I want for you to accept me for who I am and I accept you for who you're. I love you, Simon and I will always be" Erza begged for herself as she put her hand on top of Simon's right arm but quickly Simon removed her hand which make Erza startled a bit and was taken aback. Hot tears came rolling down her cheeks. _

_"Shut up!" Simon yelled and swinged his arm to Erza's face. Because of the sudden and strong swing, Erza's lips were bleeding._

_Because of feelings hurt and enraged by Simon's behaviour, she pressed the accelerator pedal with her legs to the max. She controlled the steer. Simon was afraid at that moment. The polite and lovely, Erza had turned into a demon. _

_"I'll make sure...you die, Simon" In that quick moment, Erza pressed the red button of Simon's seatbelts. Now, Simon was in a bad and dangerous state. "Die...Simon" Erza smirked like a maniac, completely loose her mind. Hoping what she said will definitely come true. Erza prevented Simon from putting on her seatbelt when..._

_"Aahh..." Erza yelled when another car came out from a tunnel and hit Simon's car that was moving really fast. The car that came out from the tunnel spun in the midair due to the hard impact and still rotated on the road before it stopped by the road side. Er_za saw that Simon was vomited from the car while she was having a slight injury and several cuts.

Erza closed her eyes and opened it again. Yes, she's the one that killed Simon. Because of to enraged and couldn't think like a normal person, she had taken a drastic move. Erza stopped daydreaming when she heard two vehicles that was horning at her. There was a white bus and a luxurious car in front of her. Erza stood up and took her bags, she was going to the bus but her steps stopped when Jellal came out from the luxurious car. Erza stopped in her tracks.

Why would he be here? Erza asked herself. She continued her steps to go into the bus when Jellal grabbed her hand, forbid her from entering the bus. The driver bus yelled at Erza because making his passengers wait. Erza tried her best to free her hand but she could not, Jellal is a man and he is stronger than her. The driver of the bus didn't wait for long, he took off after that, leaving the two of them.

Erza turned her face, to look at the blue-haired guy that he hated so much. "What's your problem?"

Jellal didn't answer and still grabbed Erza's hand. Erza groaned a bit because Jellal was squeezing her hand. Jellal looked inside Erza's eyes. From the looks of her eyes, he could tell that the girl in front of him really caught her attention. Jellal took Erza and forced her to enter his car.

"Erza, you'd to come back to the mansion"

Erza confused and panicked at the same time. What's now?

"Err..." Erza didn't know what to say and wait for the blue-haired guy beside him to talk.

"Because you steal something from the house and you must return it" Erza was panicking even more, what thing she stole from the house? She didn't even take anything before she left.

"Hey, I didn't take anything. You can take a look at my bag, seriously I didn't take anything from you guys" Erza said smoothly, to hide the fact that she was panicking in the inside.

"You'd take something from the house. I'm sure of it" Jellal replied back.

He started his car and left the bus stop but he didn't enter the alley to Ur's mansion. Erza would like to ask but Jellal was too serious. Even his face was like a hungry lion. Jellal parked his car in a parking lot in a supermarket and forced Erza to come with her. Erza could only follow the man and stay silent.

"My mother wants you to make your 'delicious' tom yum soup, so she wants you to buy the ingredients for it" Erza just nodded and took a trolley. If it's for Ur then she's fine with it.

Erza picked most of the ingredients for the soup like prawns, chickens, paste and some vegetables. Jellal just followed Erza and watched her doing her stuff. He actually quite enjoying the moment with Erza. She wasn't like any other girls that always wore makeup and expensive clothes. She was ordinary. Just ordinary girl that he had took some interest.

Yeah, since this morning, he could feel a feeling that he never felt before. A feeling that warm his cold heart, the heart that didn't accept any woman in his life. Even himself, couldn't believe that a feeling like that would enter his cold heart. The feeling of...love.

Erza was picking some good herbs and then took a look at Jellal. He was talking to someone via phone. She could tell that Erza was talking to Ur because he used the word Mom.

"Yes, Mom I will take Erza at the supermarket. I asked Eve to take Obaba-san at the bus station. You're feeling well there?"

Erza was confused at the moment.

* * *

Finished cooking, Erza put all the dishes on the dining table and invited Ur and her son, Jellal to have lunch. Since her son arrived here, Ur had her meal at the dining room and not in her bed anymore. She loved to spend time with her son especially during lunch because all of her sons will have lunch together with her but that was all in the past. Now, her sons all been busy with their works. Only, Jellal was seen cared for her while her second son, Gray loved to work with ladies around him. Her third son, was still studying so he will return home during long holidays. Erza was also having lunch with the two Fullbusters. She'd to even though she didn't want. Her minds was still reminding her word the words that the blue-haired guy told her. Looking at Jellal's eyes that was glaring at her, she had to obey and have lunch with them.

"Erza, why you cook so many dishes? I just want to test your delicious tom youm soup only" Ur said. Erza was about to say something but was cut off by Ur. "Jellal, you ask Erza to cook all of this. All of this, is your favourite, right?"

Jellal only smiled to his mother's statement. He couldn't believe that Erza was a great cooker but when he was tasted the food, he felt like he was jumping through the cloud. Magnificent. Everything's perfectly made. He looked at Erza who was feeling annoyed. Erza could be a wonderful cooker or maybe a wife. Jellal imagined if Erza was his wife. He and Erza, quickly he shrugged the vision of his mind. Blood came out from his nose. For the first time in the history of Jellal Fullbuster, he had a nosebleed due to his vision in his head.

* * *

NightBlitz : Yeah, Chapter 4 is finished. This was long and I had fun with it. Most of you didn't ask me why I wrote this word in the first chapter.

...with three blonde's that Erza believed that them were the victim of her rage. While Erza...

Here, a question that I would like to give it to you?

Who's Ur's last son?

Clue :

Had black or raven hair. I think it's black and a member of Fairy Tail, it's not Gajeel. Leave your review and follow & favourite this story. Support my other fanfics : Cobra - A Tale of a Killer and my upcoming Gruvia fanfic.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Suddenly He Came

Chapter 5

**NightBlitz** : Thanks, for reading and leave a review. It meant so much to me. My Gruvia story will be upload next week or even earlier if I had time. I had exam this week and I need to study like non-stop. Oh, and Happy Graylu Week for the Graylu shippers.

Summary ; Erza and Simon were planning to get married but fate didn't go their way, Simon died in a car accident a few days before their wedding. Due to the accident, Erza promised herself to not like or loved any men. Ur Fullbuster then took her as a maid, even offered her to stay in the mansion and that's where Erza met Jellal and Gray, the sons of Ur. Jellal treated Erza coldly and hated her. For him, girls is just the same, none of them were perfect in his eyes.

"I don't understand, why Mom even let you stay here?"

"Because I worked here and I'm sorry if my presence here bother you so much"

But not long after that, Jellal fall for Erza because of her kindness and even Erza liked him. In addition, Gray returned from his studies, a womanizer liked Erza too. Gray even made a bet with Jellal to fight for Erza's heart. Both of them fell in love with her. Who will Erza choose?

Genre : Romance, Hurt and Comfort, Drama, Friendship

Disclaimer : I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.

* * *

Suddenly He Came

Chapter 5

Last Time on Suddenly He Came

"Erza, why you cook so many dishes? I just want to test your delicious tom youm soup only" Ur said. Erza was about to say something but was cut off by Ur. "Jellal, you ask Erza to cook all of this. All of this, is your favourite, right?"

Jellal only smiled to his mother's statement. He couldn't believe that Erza was a great cooker but when he was tasted the food, he felt like he was jumping through the cloud. Magnificent. Everything's perfectly made. He looked at Erza who was feeling annoyed. Erza could be a wonderful cooker or maybe a wife. Jellal imagined if Erza was his wife. He and Erza, quickly he shrugged the vision of his mind. Blood came out from his nose. For the first time in the history of Jellal Fullbuster, he had a nosebleed due to his vision in his head.

* * *

Finished eating, Erza washed all of the dishes in the kitchen while accompany by Jellal who was leaning on the wall. He was looking at Erza but she just ignored him. She put all the sparkling clean plates in the cabinet and walked to her room, passing Jellal who was still looking at her like she was a thief.

Erza went to her room or Obaba's room to clean her stuff. Erza looked around the room in search of her bags. Her eyes looked through the very inches of the room but her bag weren't in the room. Erza just realised that Jellal who took her bags while she was busy preparing for lunch.

"What are you looking for?"

Jellal said that made Erza startled a bit. She slowly tilted her head and saw the man was standing at the door with his hand folded on top of his chest.

"You're looking for your bags?"

Jellal asked Erza again. Erza nodded quickly, lost for words to say.

"I put your bags in the room beside my Mom's room. Didn't she told you to move there?"

Erza just nodded. She wouldn't think that Jellal had heard the conversation between her and Ur.

Erza stood up and slowly walked to the room beside Ur's room but because she was thinking something in her head, she stepped on something and spontaneously, she was falling to the floor. Jellal who was looking at Erza took an immediate action, holding her hand before Erza fell on the solid floor. Even though, Jellal did hold Erza's hand to prevent her from falling, he fell to the ground instead. Erza's body landed on the floor while Jellal fell on top of Erza with his head landed on top of Erza's two hills. Both of them were frozen for a while, like the time just stopped moving. Erza was the first one to realise, as she pushed Jellal who was on top of her. Jellal came back to his sense and stepped away from Erza.

The two of them were at lost for words. Jellal's and Erza's reddened, making shame for a ripe tomatoes. Erza stood up and quickly ran outside the room.

"Erza..."

Erza ingnored the eldest son of Ur and ran upstairs to her room. She entered the room and locked the door. Jellal just could watch as Erza ran from him. Jellal could feel in his heart, an unknown feeling came inside his heart. This isn't the first time that this unknown feeling came inside his heart but every time, he with Erza, he could feel that this unknown feeling become stronger and stronger. The unknown feeling could even melt the solid wall that imprisoned his heart from accepting any woman in his life.

* * *

Erza locked herself in her room. Laying her body on top of the comfy bed. Her face was still reddened, and her mind kept on repeating the incident just now. She hugged a pillow tightly, hot tears streamed down from her eyes and rolling down her cheeks. Erza wasn't traumatised by the incident that just happened but she suddenly remembered an event from the past. Bad memories! A memory that she tried so hard to lock it. A memory that she tried so hard to forget. A memory that she hoped so much will never be happened again.

* * *

A 5 years old Erza was in a dark and a smelly room. The room filled with the smell of alcohol and smoke. She was left alone in that room for days without food. Only a bit portion of her skin was covered by her torn clothes. Even she didn't know why she was dragged here. A week ago, a friend of his father, Ren came to the house and took her here. At that moment, she though her father was here as well but her luck wasn't on her side. She became one of many victims for mans that paid moneys to fulfill their lust.

Erza was crying. Hot tears didn't stop from streaming down her eyes. She was frightened at the moment. No, she was scared and hungry.

A knock at the door, zipped Erza's mouth shut. Tears that was rolling down her eyes, streamed even more faster. A drunk guy with a messy face came inside the room. He was smoking and completely lost his mind. Erza hugged herself and ran to the corner of the room. Why she didn't just ran outside because the man was drunk, right? Yes, she can but she had tried. The first day, she tried to run but the worst things happened.

The drunk guy sat on the bed, in search for a scarlet-haired girl. When his eyes caught a glance of a scarlet-haired girl, he began to untopped his shirt and then buckled up his belt, leaving only a short blue pants. Erza could only cried. She didn't have much strength to fight back because she didn't even get any food. The drunk guy crept closer and closer and...

"Erza...could you...please open the door...?" Jellal yelled outside the room, crashing Erza's memories of the past. Quickly, she shed her hot tears and went to the door. She opened the door slowly and she saw the only person that she didn't want to meet at the moment.

"Ummm, could...we talk?" Jellal scratched the back of his head while looking at the other side. There was a bit tiny blush on his face that Erza though is cute.

Erza didn't reply but only looking at Jellal's blushing face.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!" Jellal said, still looking at the other side. Erza didn't reply made Jellal's face began to blush even more.

Erza chuckled a bit while still looking at Jellal's face.

"Sure" Erza said.

"Ummm...do...do..." Jellal was speechless once again. "Do..you found your bags already?" That's the only words that came from Jellal's mouth at that moment. He was truly speechless.

"Oh, yes" Erza replied.

"Oh, that's..." Jellal's words were cut when she saw Erza's face. The face of someone that had just cried. He knew that face because he had saw that face before. The face of a girl that he met when he was 5. The same face that he was looking right now. Without thinking, he hugged Erza tightly and even Erza was shocked by Jellal's action.

"I'm sorry, Erza. I'm really sorry. I wasn't mean to do it. I'm truly sorry and could you please forgive me?" Jellal whispered to Erza's ear. Even he didn't know why he hugged Erza, he could just said to her without hugging her but instead his arms wrapped around Erza.

"That's okay. I knew you didn't meant to. It was just an incident. I totally forgive you" Erza said while placing her arms at the back of Jellal's back and rubbed it. Slowly, hot tears streamed down her eyes again. Why she was so emotional right now? Even herself didn't know. Tears fall down on Jellal's hair and he released the embrace. He looked up and saw that Erza was crying.

"Please don't cry" Jellal begged to Erza.

"I'm..I'm not crying" Erza denied herself, while her hand wiped her tears.

Jellal just looked at Erza. Now, he realised how beautiful is the woman that stood in front of him. She was really beautiful and it's about this day that Jellal realised that fact but seeing the woman in front of her crying really make him felt guilty. Jellal moved his head near Erza and his lips kissed Erza's forehead. Erza who was wiping her tears, felt hot lips was kissing her forehead. She opened her eyes and saw Jellal was kissing her forehead. Erza just stood there, didn't know what to do.

After a while, Jellal's hot lips was apart with Erza's forehead. Tears that streamed down her eyes stopped all of a sudden. There's like a magic inside that passionate kiss.

"There please don't cry" Jellal said while his face began to blush again.

Erza nodded. She was looking at the floor.

"Ummm, okay. Bye"

"Bye" Erza said while still looking at the floor.

* * *

NightBlitz : Yeah, finished! I'm so sorry for not updating. Gomen! Gomen! But I hope you enjoy this. Many people reviewed to see Gray but I had to end it here. Sorry, once again.

Sayonara, NightBlitz!


End file.
